This invention generally relates to apparatus for producing alimentary paste which is composed primarily of a mixture of flour and water.
Traditionally, alimentary paste has been made by depositing predetermined quantities of semolina, water, and occasionally eggs into a large vat. This batch is mixed in the vat generally with large paddles until a homogeneous mixture obtains. The batch is then used in traditional types of machinery for forming macaroni, lasagna, spaghetti, or vermicelli.
Because the proportions of each component of the alimentary paste must fall within certain tolerances, the quantities of each component added to the vat for mixing must be regulated. The so-called "batch" method allows close regulation of the proportions of the paste components, but requires manual operation or supervision to a large degree. Further, use of the batch method limits the utility of the machinery which processes the paste into various products because the machinery is not in use while each new batch of alimentary paste is being prepared.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to develop a mixing device capable of continuous operation for use with machinery to process the paste into food products.